Forum:Item Location Tables in Articles
Hey, I was wondering what people thought about adding the location tables for items like Gold Skulltulas & Poe Souls to the items' articles themselves, rather than relegating them to the Secrets pages. I know this is what I'm after most of the time I search for these items, & imagine this is true for most Zelda fans. It would add a lot of length to some pages, but if the information's relevant, then length's not a bad thing, right? There's probably some other reason we do it this way; if so, feel free to fill me in. But anyway, thoughts? Knives182 (talk) 02:13, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :I am heavily averse towards turning encyclopedic articles into lists, especailly if the only thing to be gained is "convenience." We've spent considerable time and effort eliminating this problem in the past. And turning it into a contrived way to add "length" to an article, well, you can probably tell how I feel about that. --AuronKaizer ''' 02:23, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I think this crosses the line from "inconvenience" into "information not readily accessible". Searching for "Gold Skulltula locations" provides four pages before the OoT Secrets page, & the blurb for that doesn't even contain anything to suggest it contains this information. If I didn't already know my way around here, I would definitely become frustrated before finding this info & go elsewhere. And to clarify, I was actually referring to length in the abstract as a con, not a pro; but if the information is valuable, I don't think this applies. Otherwise, it's kind of hard to justify adding content, no? Knives182 (talk) 03:00, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :::We aren't GameFAQs. Our primary purpose is to provide encyclopedic content, not provide hints and tips for how to advance in the game (though if the two naturally intersect for the purpose of improving an article, all the better). People should know what manner of information to expect from a wiki as opposed to a FAQ/Cheat database. However, one idea that would not compromise our encyclopedic integrity would be to include a link in the article leading to where this information may be found on the wiki, perhaps as a See also link, or a page header type one. --AuronKaizer ' 03:12, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think the "link in the article" idea is a very good one. Formatting the link as a page header would accomplish everything adding the list to the article itself would, while keeping the list off the main page. Knives182 (talk) 03:25, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::I also think the link idea is ideal. We're an encyclopedia yes, but we are talking about a video game series and thus gameplay information is something that falls under our scope, and it's certainly something people come here for. I feel like where something is located is relevant information even from an encyclopedic point of view. We obviously talk about where characters live, items are found, enemies lurk, etc., so where Gold Skulltulas are is really the same thing in concept, just way more expansive (to the point of needing to be a chart). Giant charts with information like that are out of place in mainspace though, so an easily findable link is the perfect solution IMO.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:06, July 22, 2011 (UTC) So, does anyone object to adding page headers along the lines of "''For a list of Gold Skulltula locations, see [[The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Secrets#Gold Skulltulas|''Ocarina of Time secrets]]." to the Gold Skulltula, Treasure Chart, & Poe Soul pages (along w/ the pages for any other similar collectables I'm overlooking)? Knives182 (talk) 03:20, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :I support that, the header seems like the best solution. —'TheNewSheik''' 04:40, August 7, 2011 (UTC)